I ll be there
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sasuke es violado por el que seria su futuro suegro, luego de romper el comprimso con su hija. Naruto, su novio, a pesar de ser acusado por el padre de Sasuke, por lo que le sucedió, siempre permanece a su lado, hasta un día en que la familia Uchiha desaparece de Japón. Three-shot. NaruSasu
1. Desgracia

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**Desgracia**

**-**¡Papá ya cálmate!-gritaba un moreno alto y con el cabello sujetado por una coleta.

-¡¿Qué me calme?, hoy mi hijo terminó su compromiso con Karin Hebi y además me dices que es gay, ¿así quieres que me calme?!-gritaba un hombre con grandes ojeras y de unos 45 aproximadamente.

-¡Fugaku, dijiste que dejarías hacer a Sasuke su vida con quien quisiera, tú mismo dijiste que lo dejarías romper el compromiso con Karin!-

-¡Eso lo dije antes de que la empresa estuviera al borde de la quiebra, además tú hijo ya se había comprometido con ella!-

-¡Porque un día llegaste con el anillo para Karin, yo ya había roto con ella hace meses, pero no dejó de buscarme, era como si no hubiera entendido que lo nuestro se había acabado!-por fin habló Sasuke para defenderse.

-Como siempre soy el culpable, pues bien, tú mismo irás con el Sr. Hebi a decirle lo que has hecho-

Sasuke se levantó al otro día y fue a las industrias Hebi para oficialmente romper el compromiso con Karin, con quien realmente nunca había tenido nada, de hecho su padre era quien hacía las citas de ellos, incluso era el que le mandaba flores a ella, Sasuke nunca había hecho nada. Desde el momento que tuvo que salir con ella, el ya tenía una relación con el que era su mejor amigo, su hermano lo sabía y lo apoyaba, pero debía de aceptar que lo que lo había metido en ese embrollo había sido el miedo que le tenía a su progenitor, por eso nunca lo desobedecía en nada, hasta el momento en que realmente ya no podía seguir lastimando a Naruto, con sus innumerables citas con Karin.

-¿Así que estas saliendo con alguien más?-le dijo el padre de Karin, Orochimaru Hebi, cuando Sasuke le dijo del rompimiento.

-Sí-

La mirada de Orochimaru estaba en sobre él, lo miraba como si fuera poca cosa, como si estuviera diciendo en su mente, que como semejante adefesio podría romper con su hija, claro que el adefesio en la relación era Karin, para Sasuke siempre había sido fea.

-¿Entonces quien es esa persona especial en tú corazón?-

-Creo que no tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta, no es algo que le competa-

-Descuida, no le diré a mi hija, se que te adora demasiado y que el decirle podría ocasionar que ella hiciera locuras-

-Es solo un amigo-

-¿Amigo?, así que es un hombre-

-Sí, tengo que irme-

-Claro- dijo Orochimaru y se levantó para acompañarlo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke volvió a la oficina de su padre, para anunciarle que ya había ido con el Sr. Hebi a romper el compromiso, Fugaku ni siquiera le respondió, actuó como si realmente lo estuviera ignorando.

-Te mudarás mañana-le dijo tu padre.

-¡Qué, ¿me estas corriendo de la cosa?!-

-Exacto, solo te daré un apartamento, te dejaré tu coche y te daré seguiré pagando la universidad, después de que la acabes, deberás pagarme el apartamento, el coche y todos tus gastos, así que vendrás y trabajarás en una de las plantas de Estados Unidos-

-No pienso irme a Estados Unidos-

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Puedes seguir viendo a tu noviecito durante tu estadía en Japón, después de eso, buscarás una novia en Estados Unidos, de buena familia y te casarás con ella-

-¡No es justo, Itachi se pudo casar con quien él quería, porque yo no!-

-¡Porque tu hermano, no es un marica y sabe hacer su futuro!-

-Pensé que habías aceptado el que fuera homosexual-

Fugaku se comenzó a reír del cometario de su hijo -¿Aceptarlo?, si dejé que rompieras el compromiso es porque le dijiste a Karin que eras gay, obviamente la su padre no querrá que su hija se case con semejante hombre, bastante tuve que hacer para lograr que él no dijera ni una palabra, así que di que te dejaré divertirte por un momento de él, pero después de largas y te casas con una mujer, está claro-

-¿Ya habías roto, tú el compromiso?-

-Por supuesto, pero Orochimaru se negaba a creerme así que tuve que mandarte a ti-

Sasuke no lo soportó más y se salió de la oficina de su padre, ya estaba harto que a su hermano lo dejarán hacer lo que él quisiera, mientras que a él ni siquiera tomar sus propias decisiones podía.

Fue al apartamento de Naruto, al menos podría decirlo que había roto el compromiso, lamentablemente como siempre iba plagado de malas noticias. Naruto trabaja durante las noches de cajero en una tienda de supermercado y en las tardes iba a la universidad, así que cuando entró a su apartamento, lo encontró completamente dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina sobre los libros, estaba claro, que ni siquiera había comenzado su tarea.

-Naruto-lo zarandeó con fuerza Sasuke hasta que este despertará.

-Sasuke-dijo un chico rubio y de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Vete a bañar, eres un desastre!-

-Tengo sueño-

-Naruto…-

-De acuerdo-dijo de malagana y se fue directo al baño.

Sasuke por su parte, se sentó y vio de qué era la tarea de Naruto, era bastante sencilla, así que se puso a hacerla y luego hizo la comida, tenía que buscar una manera de distraerse. Cuando hubo pasado media hora y vio que Naruto no salía fue a su cuarto, su novio estaba viendo tele y seguía desnudo.

-Naruto…-

-Lo siento, me perdí en el televisor-se disculpo Naruto -¿Hoy saldrás con Karin?-

-Rompí mi compromiso con ella-dijo molesto.

-¡Qué hiciste qué!-dijo Naruto sorprendido, pero sin una pisca de felicidad.

-¿No estás feliz?-

-Sasuke, tu padre debe estar molesto, debe…-

-Me corrió de la casa-se apresuró a decir Sasuke- de hecho me compró un apartamento, está claro que no soporta verme ahora que sabe que soy gay-

-También le dijiste eso ¿eh?-

Sasuke no le contestó nada, tan solo miró a la pared por unos segundos y después se volteó para salir del cuarto, pero Naruto lo jaló de la muñeca y lo aventó a la cama. Sasuke ni siquiera se opuso, cuando Naruto se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarlo, era justo la distracción que necesitaba. Naruto besó su cuello, mientras se apresuraba a desnudar a Sasuke, solo le abrió la camisa y lo dejo desnudo de la parte de abajo.

Naruto comenzó a frotar su miembro ya erecto, con el de Sasuke mientras lo besaba en los labios, comenzó a apretar con fuerzas los pezones de su novio, a Naruto le encantaba que hiciera eso, así como el que besara su pecho, cuando hubo acabado de dejar marcas en el pecho de Naruto, Sasuke se volteó. Para Naruto supo que esto era una mala señal, Sasuke no quería mirarlo a los ojos, igual que aquel día que le había dicho sobre sus citas con aquella chica.

Tomó las caderas de Sasuke y mordió sus glúteos hasta que llegó a su entrada, la lamió, y después simuló penetraciones con su lengua, logrando que Sasuke comenzara a gemir. Continúo devorando la entrada de su novio y lamió los testículos cuando insertó el primer dedo, lo movió en el interior e inserto los otros dos, cuando Sasuke estuvo listo, lo penetró, mientras Sasuke se agarraba de las sábanas, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se acostaba con Naruto aún le dolía un poco al principio, pero después venía el placer. Ambos se corrieron y Naruto salió de él, Sasuke se volteó y estaba por endorsarse, pero Naruto se lo impidió y comenzó a lamer su miembro, Sasuke se hubiera quejado, pero amaba sentir la lengua de Naruto sobre su cuerpo y más en aquellas partes, así que se dejo hacer. Naruto sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo gemir, primero lamía solo la punta y poco a poco abarcaba más, hasta metérselo en la boca.

El pecho de Sasuke delataba la descontrolado que estaba, Naruto sabía que estaba a punto de correrse así que era el momento de penetrarlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez las estocadas eran más salvajes y con mayor fuerza. Ambos gemían y se besaban mientras disfrutaban de ese momento, hasta que volvían a correrse.

Como era de costumbre, Sasuke quedaba exhausto, así que acaba durmiéndose, mientras que Naruto aunque quisiera acompañarlo, tenía que ir a la escuela, así que solo lo cubría con las sábanas y se iba.

Sasuke se mudó al apartamento que le compró su padre, tanto su madre como su hermano, se habían opuesto, pero el mismo acabo diciéndoles que no importaba que estaba bien y era algo que él había pedido a su padre, obviamente todos sabían que era mentira. Lo único bueno de tener ese apartamento, era que podía ver a Naruto, debido a que salía de su trabajo a las cuatro de la mañana a veces se pasaba con Sasuke para una buena dosis de sexo, había veces en que lo hacían hasta que daban las ocho de la mañana y Sasuke tenía que irse a la universidad.

-Te marcó en cuanto salga-le dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke se estaba yendo.

-Bien-

Naruto se aseguró de cerrar el apartamento de Sasuke con llave y se fue, mientras iba bajando las escaleras se topó con un hombre, al parecer estaba viendo el lugar.

-Lo siento-se disculpo.

-No te preocupes hijo-le dijo el hombre, pero Naruto sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su voz, era tan asquerosa y perversa. De verdad que ese hombre la daba miedo, sin mencionar que no paraba de ver hacia el piso en donde vivía Sasuke.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana Sasuke estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando alguien entró sigilosamente a su cuarto y se acercó a donde estaba. Alguien comenzó a tocar la espalda desnuda ya que solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama. Él dormía profundamente, mientras una mano continuaba recorriendo su espalda, en respuestas a estas caricias se volteó medio dormido quedando boca arriba y poniendo sus manos al costado de su cabeza, para poder estirarse -¿Naruto?-dijo entre sueños.

-Me la dejas tan fácil, Sasuke-dijo en un susurro una voz áspera viperina, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, el conocía aquella voz. Orochimaru tomó las muñecas de Sasuke, antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento y las esposo al respaldo de la cama. Una vez que estuvo esposado, comenzó a moverse con desesperación, en un inútil intento de lograrse zafarse de ese agarre. Orochimaru se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba por gritar así que se apuro y le puso una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

-Mmmmmm…mmmmm-Sasuke se movía, aún intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Debido a que tus padres, no pagaron lo que me debían, bueno pues me lo cobrare de otra manera-dijo Orochimaru y comenzó a bajar los pantalones y bóxers de Sasuke lentamente hasta que este quedo completamente desnudo. Cuando ya lo estuvo Orochimaru se posiciono sobre él y dirigió su boca a su miembro, el cual comenzó a lamer. Sasuke al sentir la lengua volvió a intentar zafarse –Mmmmm..mmm-se quejó.

Para Orochimaru esto no fue impedimento pues siguió lamiendo el miembro mientras lo sostenía con una de sus manos y de vez en cuando lo masturbaba, el miembro del chico comenzó a despertar- Parece que te gusta, Sasuke-kun-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa lasciva y siguió lamiendo hasta que Sasuke se vino en su boca-delicioso como lo esperaba-dijo cuando se tragó el semen. Después volvió a tomar la cinta adhesiva, cortó dos pedazos y con ellos pegó el miembro de Sasuke a la parte baja de su abdomen de este lo cual le causó dolor, pues Orochimaru se había dado hasta el lujo de estirarlo, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas por sus ojos.

-No te contengas Sasuke-Kun, jajajaja-

Ahora Orochimaru tomó las piernas de Sasuke y las puso en sus hombros y después penetró a Sasuke de una estocada, sin haberlo dilatado.

-Hummm hummm- gimió Orochimaru de placer y procedió a comenzar las embestidas. Con cada una de ellas lograba lastimar al chico haciéndolo sangrar por su entrada, Sasuke solo mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y lanzaba gritos ahogados mientras Orochimaru seguía perdido por tanto placer. Cuando por fin este último se corrió dentro, salió de él y entonces Sasuke pensó que ya se había saciado, pero se equivocó pues Orochimaru lo volteó para que quedara boca abajo y comenzó a lamerle el trasero y a dar pequeños mordiscos en él, esto lo asqueo aún más, sintió cuando Orochimaru lamio su entrada, quien lo hizo para limpiar un poco la sangre y volvió a entrar en él, debido a que la cabecera de la cama tenía barrotes se tomó de uno de ellos mientras aquel hombre lo embestía si piedad, de su entrada siguió saliendo sangre la cual comenzó a sentir como corría por sus muslos.

Orochimaru volvió a correrse y esta vez se levantó de la camay salió del cuarto, mientras tanto Sasuke solo quedo viendo a la nada, estaba asustado y traumando, al poco rato Orochimaru volvió con un frasco con líquido en la mano y por lo que pudo ver Sasuke, en la otra llevaba un vibrador, cuando se percató de ello, comenzó a negar la cabeza, Orochimaru no pudo evitar reírse, el chico le estaba implorando que dejara de torturarlo. Orochimaru camino hacia él. metió el vibrado en el frasco de vidrio, lo remojó un poco y soltó una carcajada, para después introducírselo en su entrada, Sasuke al sentir la intromisión lanzó un grito ahogado pues su entrada le ardía –Debido a que sangraste, me tomé la amabilidad de ponerle alcohol al vibrador para que no te infectes-dijo Orochimaru cínicamente y con el control remoto del vibrador lo encendió, primero en la mínima potencia y a los pocos segundos lo elevó a la máximo haciendo que el moreno comenzará a moverse en un intento de sacarse el artefacto.

-Qué bien mueves el trasero-dijo Orochimaru mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de la cama de Sasuke y se reía al contemplar la escena.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, te dejaré a solas porque veo que te está gustando, así que, con permiso-dijo y salió encerrándolo en su cuarto.

Después de hora y medio Orochimaru volvió al cuarto y encontró a Sasuke sudado y exhausto – bueno creo que fue suficiente-dijo y apagó el vibrador, luego se acercó a él –Veo que te corriste varias veces, pero que goloso eres chico, mira nada más hasta se te va a caer la cinta adhesiva por ello-Orochimaru le quito los pedazos de cinta adhesiva, lo limpio con un trapo sucio y después le puso de nuevo cinta, solo que ahora corto dos enormes pedazos de esta ambas las pegó en el miembro del Sasuke, solo que ahora rodeo la cintura de este, para darle un mejor agarre.

-Creo así está mejor no lo crees, jajaja-y le sacó el vibrador, lo volteo boca arriba –Sabes Sasuke-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pecho – Eres exquisito- comenzó a lamer el su cuello y pellizcar los pezones de este.

-mmmmm..mmmmm-se quejó y comenzó a dar leves pataleos.

-Vamos Sasuke-Kun, coopera un poco- Orochimaru seguía lamiendo su cuello, pero por suerte de este último su celular sonó, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba por el tono, era Naruto. Debido a que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Orochimaru lo tomó - Tu teléfono Sasuke, veamos quien te llama a esta hora-dijo y tomó el celular-Oh, pero miren si es tu noviecito ese, por el que deshiciste el compromiso ¿cierto?, mmm opino que hay que invitarlo ¿no crees?-comenzó a teclear algo en el celular, una vez que la llamada se perdió y luego se lo enseño.

_Naruto, ¿podrías venir a mí casa?, es urgente._

-Creo que con esto tendremos un invitado el día de hoy-

-Mmmmm..mmmmm- Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de imploración al hombre pero este solo se rió de él.

-Bueno por ahora descansa, mientras llega tu novio-

Media hora después tocaron la puerta, Orochimaru la abrió.

-Emmm-dijo Naruto, pues no recordaba que Sasuke tuviera un sirviente –Oh Sasuke, está arriba espera dote-

-Ehh-dijo Naruto mientras entraba, sin embargo volteó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Orochimaru y este aprovecho para golpearlo en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Cuando Naruto recobro la conciencia al principio vio todo borroso pero conforme se le fue aclarando la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke y cuando miró hacia la cama vio a Sasuke este amarrado y desnudo -¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto sintiendo terror, trató de levantarse y entonces fue cuando notó que estaba atado a una silla.

-Veo que ya despertaste, Naruto-kun-dijo Orochimaru entrando por la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué le estás haciendo a Sasuke?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Oh ya, verás ten paciencia-dijo y se aceró a Sasuke para quitarle la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la boca – Esto es para que oigas sus gritos-dijo mirando a Naruto.

-¡No lo toques!-

-Y que vas a hacer para detenerme jajajaja-Orochimaru se sentó encima de Sasuke mirando en dirección hacia Naruto quien estaba frente a la cama, Sasuke se encontraba boca abajo, Orochimaru levanto las caderas de él, haciendo que Naruto pudiera ver la entrada y los muslos de este que estaban llenos de sangre seca.

-¡Detente!-grito Naruto intentado zafarse de la silla, pero Orochimaru solo le sonrió malvadamente y levanto su mano derecha en la cual tenía una botella de vidrio, Naruto lo miró con odio y terror pero no pude hacer nada para lo que Orochimaru iba a hacer, pues este le metió la botella a Sasuke por su ano y comenzó a simular penetraciones con ella.

-gritaba Sasuke, su entrada estaba desgarrada, sin mencionar que el alcohol dentro de la botella se estaba derramando en su interior-Por favor ya no más – le imploraba a Orochimaru

-¡Deja...lo!-grito Naruto mientras batallaba con sus manos intentado zafar el nudo, mientras tanto Orochimaru seguía con la botella, cuando la sacó Sasuke se dejo caer y su respiración era entrecortada.

-¿Quién te dijo que bajarás el trasero Sasuke?-le dijo Orochimaru y lo volvió a levantar para comenzar a lamerle la entrada y con la lengua lo penetraba.

-Yaaa…Ahhhhhh…-gritaba Sasuke entre llantos y cansado

-Con tu permiso Naruto-kun, te daré la espalda-y eso hizo Orochimaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a envestir a Sasuke lanzando gemidos de placer. Naruto ya no soportaba más esa escena por lo que seguía luchando más contra el nudo, no soportaba mirar la tortura por la que estaba pasando su novio, oía sus gritos y sus peticiones pero Orochimaru seguía embistiéndolo y llegó un momento en el cual ya ni siquiera se quejaba, pareciera que era un cadáver.

Después de tanto intentar Naruto logró deshacerse del nudo, sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrarle pero no le importo y se paró, entonces sobre un mueble vio un plato, que de seguro Sasuke dejo después de haber cenado, y en él había un cuchillo lo tomó y con él apuñalo a Orochimaru, este al sentir la apuñalada se paró y Naruto aprovechó para volverlo a apuñalar, pero entonces Orochimaru lo aventó haciendo que cayera y escapo. Naruto solo oyó como cerraban la puerta de la entrada y se apresuro a quitarle las esposas Sasuke, para su suerte el mal nacido había dejado las llaves en el buro.

-Sasuke…-dijo con preocupación Naruto al ver a Sasuke con la mirada perdida mientras le quitaba las esposas, pero este seguía con la mirada perdida.

Buscó su celular con desesperación sin poder contener que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-_Emergencias-_le contestaron.

-Necesito su ayuda, mi novio esta herido-dijo con desesperación y les dio la dirección. Mientras esperaba a que vinieran, volteó a Sasuke boca arriba y lo cubrió lo con sábanas, Sasuke seguía en un estado de shock y no soportaba verlo de esa manera. Cuando llegaron por Sasuke, lo cubrieron y se lo llevaron en una camilla, el hubiera querido ir, pero los oficiales que venían con ellos se lo impidieron.

-Somos los detectives Anko y Danzo, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-por el tono en que esa mujer le había preguntado a Naruto, era obvio que pensaban que él tenía algo que ver.

-Fue violado-dijo Naruto con dificultad- Un hombre, no sé quién era, lo violó y me obligó a ver-

-¿Entonces no pudo ver la cara del agresor?-

-No- dijo Naruto desesperado, pues deseaba saber que era lo que sucedería con Sasuke.

-Lo apuñale, para que dejará de lastimarlo, solo pude ver que tenía el cabello largo-

-De acuerdo, mi compañero lo llevará al hospital con la víctima, más vale que se quedé ahí, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo molestó, estaba más que claro que lo estaban fichado de culpable.

Naruto fue llevado al hospital, ahí le marcó al hermano de Sasuke, tenía su número, desde el día en que Sasuke comenzó a vivir sólo, Itachi se lo había dado cuando ayudo a su hermano a mudarse, era obvio que le preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar, obviamente cuando le marcó solamente le dijo que Sasuke estaba en el hospital, no más, no podía decirle lo que había visto.

-Naruto-dijo Itachi, respirando con dificultad- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano-

Naruto pudo ver que dos personas más lo acompañaban, debían de ser los padres de Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!-le gritó Itachi con desesperación en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Familia de Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntó un doctor.

Todos fueron hacia donde el doctor -¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?-preguntó Fugaku, bastante desesperado, tanto que Naruto se cuestionó si era el tirano que Sasuke le había contado.

-Su hijo está un poco grave, fue violado múltiples veces y sufrió graves heridas en su zona genital y anal, lo siento mucho-

La mamá de Sasuke se desmayó apenas escuchó esto, Itachi tuvo que sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Fugaku en cambio caminó hacia Naruto y le dio un golpe en la cara, Itachi hubiera querido detenerlo, pero su madre estaba en sus brazos.

-¡Tú le hiciste esto a mi hijo!-le gritó a Naruto, cuando le dio otro golpe en la cara, lo hubiera golpeado más, de no haber sido porque los guardias del hospital los separaron.

-¡Papá!-le reclamó Itachi, mientras su madre había sido llevada para ser atendida.

-Ese-dijo Fugaku con coraje y dirigiéndose a Naruto-seguramente el violó a mi hijo-

-Naruto-se acercó a él Itachi-veté por ahora, yo intentaré calmarlo, te llamó en un momento-


	2. Desaparición

**Desaparición**

Naruto fue interrogado por los detectives un día después de lo sucedido con Sasuke. Cuando salió del interrogatorio se encontró con la mirada de Fugaku, estaba claro que lo seguía culpando, incluso cuando Itachi lo defendió.

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas como era aquel hombre?-le preguntó Itachi mientras tomaban un café.

-No, el me abrió la puerta, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que solo pude ver el color de sus ojos y su cabello largo y su cara de blanco, es obvio que iba disfrazado-dijo molestó, tomando con fuerza el vaso de su café.

Itachi suspiro, pasando su mano por su cabello, es obvio que estaba desesperado, no había ni un sospechoso en la lista, la policía incluso pensaba que podría tratarse de un acosador, el problema realmente estaba en que Sasuke no podía declarar nada.

-¿Cómo esta?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Se está recuperando, pero aún no habla-

Desde que despertó, Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra, según los doctores sufría de estrés postraumático, no podía ser menos, Naruto no había dormido en días, desde aquello, tenía pesadillas.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-le preguntó Itachi.

-Yo estoy bien, no sé porqué preguntas-le contestó molesto.

-Es claro que no has dormido, después de todo tu viste lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, también necesitas que te ayuden-

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien-

-A Sasuke lo tratará este psiquiatra, deberías ir con él, más bien irás con él. Cuando mi hermano se recupere, más vale que estés ahí para él-Itachi dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, que se borró al cabo de unos segundos.

-No tengo tiempo de ver a un doctor, tengo que volver a trabajar y a la escuela-

-Descuida Naruto, yo lo pagaré. Por ahora deja tu empleo, yo te ayudaré con todo por el momento. Necesito que también estas ahí para Sasuke, te mudaras un tiempo con nosotros, la policía me dijo que es probable que si ese hombre decide atacar de nuevo te busqué-

-Tu padre me odia, cree que yo le hice eso a Sasuke-

-Mi padre se odia a sí mismo por no haber podido evitarlo-

-Pensé que tu madre no quería a Sasuke, él siempre se quejaba de cómo lo regañaba-preguntó curiosos, pues recordando el comportamiento de Fugaku en estos días, no parecía tan cierto lo que Sasuke le contaba.

-Mi padre quiere a Sasuke, el problema es que siempre lo vio como su pequeño. Piensa que Sasuke es incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, que lo que decida está mal. Aún ve a Sasuke como un niño, que no sabe lo que quiere, eso es todo. Paso por ti a las siete-le dijo Itachi y se fue.

Naruto tan solo llevaba una maleta, la verdad no tenía mucha ropa y se supone que todo esto era provisional. Itachi iba completamente serio, parecía el único cuerdo en todo este asunto. La mamá de Sasuke había sufrido varios desmayos, sin mencionar que ataques de pánico, mientras que el padre de Sasuke se desesperaba con facilidad y la empresa de ellos estaba perdiendo accionistas día con día.

En cuanto puso un pie adentro de la mansión, Fugaku le reclamó a Itachi sobre la presencia de Naruto.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?-

-Papá, esté es el novio de tu hijo. Además ya te dijeron que por las pruebas de ADN, el no le hizo daño alguno a Sasuke-

Fugaku pareció calmarse con eso, se dio la media vuelta y subió a la primera planta. Naruto pudo notar el cansancio en su manera de andar, incluso en sus reclamos.

-Descuida, solo está desesperado-le dijo Itachi.

-Como todos-

Lo llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, era enorme, sin mencionar que el armario era tan grande que cabría tres veces la ropa que traía.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Sasuke, le gustara verte-

Después de semana y media por fin vería a Sasuke, no había ido, debido a la reacción del padre de este, así como las citas que tenía con la policía, ya fuera para interrogatorios, pruebas y declaraciones. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, solo podían pasar de dos en dos, en un inicio iban a pasar Fugaku y Mikoto, pero Itachi insistió en que pasará Naruto con su madre. Cuando entraron Sasuke estaba durmiendo. Mikoto se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ay mi niño-dijo con tristeza.

Naruto se desmoronó por dentro, nunca pensó llegar a ver a Sasuke tan débil, siempre había sido aquella persona frívola, determinada, necia que en fondo era detallista, un poco cariñosa y que se preocupaba por las personas que quería, generalmente Sasuke era el que le daba ánimos, no al revés, Sasuke era quien lo ayudaba siempre que podía, no al revés, siempre había sido al revés. Naruto se sintió como una basura, si a él le hubiera pasado eso, seguramente Sasuke lo hubiera logrado salvar no como él.

Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontró primero con su madre, quien le acaricio el cabello, mientras le preguntaba como estaba, sin obtener alguna respuesta a cambio, cuando Naruto se acercó a donde estaban ellos, pudo ver que Sasuke miraba sus manos, pero nunca a su madre, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo.

-Sasuke-dijo al fin Naruto, tratando de esconder en su voz, cualquier rastro de tristeza.

Lo volteó a ver, sus ojos hicieron contacto e incluso Mikoto, podría haber jurado que su hijo sonrió por escasos segundos, antes de que comenzara a alterarse. Lanzó un grito y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, como si esta le doliera y buscará una manera de calmarlo. Las enfermeras y doctores entraron para calmarlo, obligando que Mikoto como Naruto salieran de la habitación.

-No podrá ver a Sasuke, hasta que esté más estable mentalmente-fue lo que dijo el psiquiatra, después de que Sasuke hubiera sido calmada y sedado. Al parecer la presencia de Naruto le había recordado todos aquellos sucesos y por ahora era mejor que Sasuke no lo viera, al menos hasta que estuviera mejor.

Después de eso, dejaron a solas a Naruto con el psiquiatra, quien le causaba un poco de desconfianza, la verdad era que todos los doctores se la causaban.

-¿Naruto cierto?-le preguntó y Naruto solo se limito s responder.

-Soy el doctor Hatake como dije antes. Quiero que sepas que no hago esto por alejarte de Sasuke, es solo que el necesita tiempo-

-Lo sé, por lo que paso, ha sido horrible-

-¿Y qué tal por lo que pasaste tú?-

Naruto lo entendía, lo habían dejado ahí para que le diera una consulta.

-Yo estoy bien-

-No lo creo, es claro que por eso no duermes, ¿qué fue lo que viste esa noche, Naruto?-le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Yo…solo vi a ese hombre haciéndole daño a Sasuke-

-Lo sé, ¿pero que fue exactamente lo que viste?-

-¡Qué acaso es usted un pervertido o qué!-le reclamó Naruto enfadado, era claro que el hombre quería que le dijera con lujos de detalle lo que había visto, ni siquiera la policía se lo había dicho, le costaba mucho hablar de eso.

-Leí la declaración que el diste a la policía, solo dijiste que viste al hombre abusando de Sasuke, pero nada más, eso no servirá de mucho para darle al criminal la sentencia que merece-

-¡Pues que más quiere que le diga, vi como abusaban de la persona que amo, vi como él rogaba porque se detuviera, y yo no podía hacer nada, porque estaba amarrado en un silla, vi como ese desgraciado le metía una botella y se la sacaba una y otra vez, como lo penetraba una y otra vez, como Sasuke parecía un cadáver y el hombre no se saciaba!-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Naruto, mientras que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

El psiquiatra se paro y le dio un vaso de agua, junto con una pastilla – tómate esto, para que te tranquilices-

Cuando se lo hubo tomado, vio como el doctor volvió su lugar a redactar una receta- quiero que te tomes estas pastillas para que puedas dormir-le dijo mientras garabateaba algo – y espero que vengas la próxima semana-

Naruto tomó el papel y salió del consultorio, Itachi estaba esperándolo afuera, le quito la receta de las manos y la leyó- lo mismo que a todo nosotros, supongo te compartiré de mi medicina.

El doctor abrió la puerta apenas el hubo salido y le pidió a Itachi que entrará, ahora fue el turno de Naruto esperar.

-Naruto me dijo algo sobre lo que vio-le dijo serio el doctor-ese hombre le introdujo objetos a tu hermano, por lo visto no solo el vibrador que encontraron en el cuarto-

Itachi no pudo evitar ponerse blanco, ya no soportaba escuchar más malas noticias – no esperaba que lo que Naruto tuviera que decir, fuera algo lindo, después de todo es claro que también sufrió-

-Lo sé, Orochimaru usó una botella para violarlo, es una suerte que no se rompiera. De verdad Sasuke necesitara ayuda con esto-

-No tiene porque decírmelo-

Sasuke salió al hospital al mes y medio, al menos ya estaba bien físicamente, sin embargo, aún no salía palabra por su boca. Naruto solo había acompañado a los Uchiha al hospital pero seguía sin verlo. Y justo ese día que volvía a la casa, sería de nuevo el día en que lo volvería a ver, el doctor dijo, que era hora de que se enfrentará de nuevo.

Itachi entró al cuarto de Sasuke con Naruto, cuando Sasuke lo vio, pareció que había visto un fantasma pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Sasuke necesitas comer-le dijo Itachi que llevaba una bandeja. Sasuke se enderezó de la cama y se sentó.

Naruto aún podía ver la mirada perdida de Sasuke, el doctor aún no sabía cuándo podría recuperar el habla, o si alguien día lo haría, aunque por lo menos ya soportaba ver a Naruto. Esté se sentó al lado de su cama – Te extrañe- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke mientras comía, dirigió una de sus manos para mover uno de los cabellos de Sasuke que le cubría la cara, pero tan solo roce su piel, Sasuke se volvió loco y aventó la sopa a un lado, manchando la cama.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpo Naruto con Sasuke, era obvio que solo soportaba que su madre lo tocará, le dolía que su presencia o su tacto le recordará a Sasuke aquellas cosas. Tuvieron que parar a Sasuke de la cama para limpiarla y cambiarla y así de nuevo dejar que se recostará.

Debido a que Mikoto era la única persona que le daba tranquilidad a Sasuke, salía todas las mañanas con él al jardín a dar un paseo. Con el paso de los meses, Sasuke comenzó a comer mejor, incluso el solo salía al jardín, a veces hasta veía televisión, pero nada más.

Los inversionistas se perdían día con día, Fugaku estaba desesperado, no lograba como remediar la situación, incluso Itachi había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa viendo al situación. Sin embargo había alguien que disfrutaba aún de esta situación y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse todo lo que pudiera.

-Sr. Hebi-dijo Fugaku al ver entrar a Orochimaru a su oficina.

-Me enteré de lo que le pasó a su hijo, me da mucha pena-le dijo.

-Apreció su preocupación-

-Traje a mi abogado, para firmar todo-señalo al hombre e gafas que iba con él.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo de una vez-

Orochimaru dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Fugaku se agachaba a leer los papeles, por fin lo tenía en donde quería.

Mikoto había tenido que ir a su consulta, así que Naruto era el único en la casa con Sasuke, así que subió al cuarto esto, para hacerle compañía o para ver si quería algo, al llegar al cuarto no lo encontró, se le hizo un poco raro, así que se asomó la baño, la puerta estaba semi abierta así que se asomó. Se encontró con Sasuke sosteniendo una navaja cerca de su muñeca, Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe y arrancó la navaja de las manos de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke que demonios pensabas!-le gritó.

Sasuke tan solo se dejó caer al suelo, como si estuviera sintiendo vergüenza de el mismo, Naruto se hincó para estar a su altura y lo abrazó, Sasuke por primera vez no rechazo su contacto, así que no lo soltó, mientras sentía como las lagrimas mojaban sus ropa.

Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a su habitación, lo recostó en la cama y la mirada de Sasuke se posó en sus ojos, Naruto supo lo que le estaba pidiendo, así que se acostó con él y lo abrazó con fuerza, quedándose ambos completamente dormidos.

Mikoto fue quien los encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, era claro que ambos se querían mucho y le alegraba que su hijo de nuevo se estuviera acercando a Naruto, al menos la situación estaba mejorando. Tuvo que despertar a Naruto cuando dieron las tres de la tarde, debía de irse a la escuela, Sasuke por lo visto dormía profundamente pues ni el movimiento lo despertó.

Fugaku llegó a su casa acompañado de Orochimaru, Mikoto lo saludo cordialmente al verlo y lo invitaron aquedarse a la cena.

-De verdad que siento lo de Sasuke, mi sobrina paso por eso y fue atroz para la familia-dijo Orochimaru.

-Gracias-habló Mikoto- espero que algún día mi hijo vuelva a ser el de antes.

-Descuide, el se recuperará pronto-

El celular de Fugaku sonó en ese momento, teniéndose que disculpar y dejando a su esposa con Orochimaru. Cuando volvió estaba alterado, tanto que Mikoto se puso de pie.

-¡Qué sucede!-le exigió saber.

-Itachi tuvo un accidente, al parecer iba con Konan-

Mikoto se desmayó al oír la noticia, Fugaku la sostuvo y la recostó en el sofá.

-Fugaku, yo cuido de tu esposa e hijo, tu ve a donde a atender ese emergencia-le dijo con amabilidad.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, descuida yo los cuido-

-Gracias-

Fugaku se salió por la puerta y Orochimaru no pudo ser más feliz, llevó a Mikoto a la alacena y la encerró, después comenzó a subir las escaleras en busca de la habitación del más pequeño de los Uchiha. La verdad cuando Fugaku le había anunciado sobre el rompimiento del compromiso, no pudo evitar que se sintió molesto, su hija había llorado por horas, así que juro que le haría pagar, sin mencionar que la razón por la cual le interesaba esa boda, era para obtener la empresa de los Uchiha, su mejor competidor, quien de la nada comenzó a tener problemas, la verdad es que Orochimaru los había causado con la finalidad de que Fugaku le pidiera ayuda. Cuando conoció a Sasuke, supo él porque su hija suspiraba tanto por él, era bastante atractivo, así que se le ocurrió la mejor manera de hacerlos pagar a ambos.

Naruto le marcó a Itachi, no sabía si lo que pensaba era cierto, pero al menos debería de decírselo.

-_Hola Naruto, ¿pasa algo?-_le preguntó Itachi calmado.

-Itachi, creo que se quien violó a Sasuke. Estaba viendo las noticias, cuando salió él, o al menos ese hombre se le parecía mucho, sin mencionar que la voz era idéntica, poniéndole el maquillaje que llevaba ese hombre, estoy casi seguro que es el él-

-_¡¿Quién Naruto?!-_le exigió, antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Orochimaru Hebi, creo que él-Itachi colgó enseguida y le marcó a su padre, el que ese hombre pudiera ser el agresor de Sasuke, no estaba tan disparatado, después de todo había dejado a la hija de este casi a dos meses de que se casaran.

-Papá-dijo desesperado cuando le constestó.

-_Itachi, ¿cómo estas, estas bien?-_

_-¿_De qué hablas?-

-_Me hablaron diciendo que tuviste un accidente con Konan-_

_-_No es cierto…¿papá quien está con Sasuke?-le preguntó con temor.

-_Tu madre_-se tranquilizó al oír esto _– y el Sr. Hebi_-su ritmo se aceleró de pronto.

-¡Papá, ese hombre fue el que tal vez violó a mi hermano!-

La comunicación se cortó y aceleró, no podía ser una coincidencia que su padre recibiera una llamada que lo hiciera salir de la casa y ese hombre estuviera en el mismo lugar, rogaba por no llegar tarde.

Cuando estuvo frete a su casa, salió del auto sin cerrar la puerta y al entrar no vio a su madre en ningún lado y peor no oyó ningún ruido. Corrió hacia la habitación de Sasuke y entonces el temor lo embargo, apenas abrió la puerta y vio a ese hombre sobre Sasuke, lamía su pecho y se movía sobre él, intentando causar roces en el miembro de Sasuke para que este despertara, mientras que su hermano solo tenía la mirada perdida en el techo. Itachi se abalanzó contra él y después lo golpeó con la lámpara del buró.

Fugaku, llegó un poco después, tan solo encontró como su hijo el atestaba un golpe a Orochimaru, volteó a donde estaba Sasuke y vio que estaba completamente inmóvil.

-Itachi…-

-Papá, sacó a Sasuke de aquí, esté hombre estuvo a punto de abusar de él-

Fugaku se horrorizo al escuchar lo que había oído, pero no lo pensó dos veces y cargó a Sasuke, había perdido peso en los últimos meses, y el notarlo aún solo hizo que Fugaku se sintiera más basura.

-Llamaré a la policía- dijo Itachi tomando el celular.

Orochimaru comenzó a reírse, ante la acción de Itachi- de nada te servirá llamar a la policía-le dijo- ellos trabajan para mí, así que solo digas que yo intenté violarlo, yo diré que realmente defendí a Sasuke de ustedes quienes estaban abusando de él, después de todo no podían soportar que fuera gay-

A Itachi no le importó y marcó –Itachi, no lo hagas-le dijo su padre.

-¿Estás loco?-

-¡Itachi!-

Orochimaru tomó el celular de Itachi y lo aventó contra la pared – Les propondré algo, lárguense del país y no los molestaré-

Sasuke temblaba en los brazos de su padre - ¿Por qué, lo hizo?-le preguntó Fugaku.

-Su hijo lastimó a mi hija, sin mencionar que me hizo perder la oportunidad de conseguir su empresa, aunque ya lo hice, claro que tuve que gasta demasiado para lograrlo. Fuiste un gran rival para mi Fugaku y cuando tengo un rival me deshago de él, pensé en asesinar a tu familia pero supongo que ya los dañe lo suficiente como para que deseen estar muertos- volteó a ver a Sasuke al decir esto- Váyanse ahora mismo y no pasará nada, tu esposa está en la alacena-

-Itachi, vámonos-le rogó su padre.

-Papá no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya-

-Itachi, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, viste lo que le pudo pasar a tu hermano, vámonos-

Fugaku sabía que Orochimaru tenía un gran poder, no por eso su imperio empresarial era enorme, no debía de haberle pedido ayuda, pero cuando la empresa estuvo en aprietos, fue el único que lo ayudo, ahora entendía por qué. Itachi vio la mirada de su padre y le hizo caso se puso de pie y tomó a su hermano, era necesario sacarlo de ahí.

Tardó más de tres horas en llegar a la casa, había habido mucho tráfico, sin mencionar que el que la llamada de Itachi se hubiera cortado y después ya no pudiera contactarse con él. Cuando entró, se encontró con la casa a oscuras, pensó lo peor tal vez Sasuke tuvo una recaída y lo llevaron al hospital, encendió las luces y no encontró a nadie, fue al cuarto de Sasuke, vio un celular roto al fondo, debía de ser el de Itachi, pero lo peor, fue cuando vio gotas de sangre en el piso, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al ver esto.

Trato de llamar al padre de Sasuke, pero nunca le respondieron, le decían que estaba fuera de servicio, contacto al doctor Hatake y le dijo que no sabía nada, incluso fue a hospitales y no había rastro de ellos, era como si se hubieran desvanecido.


	3. Desinhibición

**Desinhibición**

Llegó a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, se dejo caer en el sillón y se puso a mirar el televisor, la verdad es que no había nada que ver, así que comenzó a cambiar los canales con rapidez, con la esperanza de que en cuestión de segundos la programación cambiara, fue entonces cuando vio de nuevo aquel hombre, realmente nunca supo si tuvo algo que ver con lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke, Itachi nunca contestó sus llamadas y ellos nunca volvieron a esa casa.

Naruto se detuvo a ver qué era lo que decían sobre aquel hombre, al parecer su ex-esposa había puesto una demanda contra él y ahora lo estaban deteniendo por eso. Según las noticias, estaba siendo acusado de fraude, intento de homicidio y violación, Naruto sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando oyó la última acusación, entonces después de todo si era posible.

Prendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar más información sobre el hombre, sobre el intento de homicidio había sido contra su ex – esposa, las violaciones, bueno la lista era larga, en ella figuraba hasta su hija, claro que no encontró nunca el nombre de Sasuke. Se fue a su correo, abrió la única carpeta que tenía en este y volvió a leer el mensaje.

_Estamos bien, él está bien._

Hace más de diez años que lo había recibido, siempre quiso creer que era de Itachi, lamentablemente no iba firmado y el correo, solo eran un montón de números seguidos por un arroba. La primera vez que lo leyó lo contestó inmediatamente, preguntando si era Itachi, pero nadie le respondió nunca, incluso a los días le llego una notificación de que el correo estaba mal escrito y el mensaje no había podido ser entregado.

Le pidió ayuda a uno de sus amigos, era un genio en las computadoras, así que tal vez podría decirle desde donde había sido enviado.

-En efecto, el correo fue eliminado, por lo visto solo se uso para enviar ese mensaje-le dijo su amigo, se llamaba Shikamaru, era un genio, pero se la pasaba todo el día en su casa hakeando cuentas solo por diversión.

-¿Entonces no hay manera de saber de dónde provino?-

-Dame tiempo, puede que si lo logré-

Naruto tuvo que esperar dos días antes de que su amigo lo llamará, lamentablemente no le dio tanta información como hubiera querido.

-El correo, fue enviado desde Chicago, lo malo es que fue desde un Café Internet, quien te lo mando, no quería que supieras donde está-

Después de colgarle, no pudo evitar comenzar a lanzar cosas contra la pared, porque se habían ido sin decirle nada, ese mensaje no decía nada, solo que probablemente Sasuke estaba bien, pero que podía significar eso, tal vez estaba bien físicamente, tal vez había vuelto hablar, no entendía. Qué les había pasado para irse sin dejar ni un rastro. Siguió pidiendo ayuda a Shikamaru, el solo pudo averiguar que el día que habían desaparecido, tomaron un avión directo a Francia, después de eso no había rastro, Shikamaru le dijo que seguramente habían cambiado su identidad.

-¿Y qué harás, Naruto, buscarlos por todo el mundo?, no tienes el dinero suficiente, apenas y tu trabajo te da para que te mantengas a ti mismo-le dijo Shikamaru, después de que Naruto le dijera que iría a Chicago a buscarlos.

Tenía razón él no tenía dinero y seguramente ellos ya no estaban ahí, era probable que se estuvieran moviendo alrededor de todo el mundo, si su plan realmente era esconderse.

Tenía que aceptar que el leer la noticia del arresto de ese hombre le había dado un poco de esperanza de ser realmente el violador de Sasuke, podría ser que ellos volvieran a Japón para denunciarlo o algo.

Las siguientes semanas se la paso atentó a las noticias relacionadas con ese hombre, no tardó mucho en averiguar que la hija de este se llamaba Karin, eran demasiadas coincidencias, se maldijo por no haberlo investigado antes, pero es que a quien se le hubiera ocurrido que el violador, fuera el que algún día pudo ser el suegro de Sasuke. Averiguó donde serían cada uno de los juicios contra Orochimaru, iba a los lugares pero ni una señal de Sasuke, de hecho ni siquiera figuraba que el hombre tuviera una denuncia de parte de la familia.

-Deberías dejar de actuar como un acosador- le dijo su hermano, mientras regresaba al apartamento que compartía con él y la esposa de él.

-No es tan sencillo-

-¿Por qué no, acaso el ya está con alguien?-

-Tal vez, no sé, siempre lo veo salir de una casa, pasa bastante tiempo ahí y descubrí que era un hombre al que iba a ver, así que tal vez sí-

-Sasuke, habla con él, después de todo, nos fuimos sin decir nada-

-Para ti es tan fácil decirlo-le recriminó Sasuke y se fue a dar un baño.

Itachi miró de reojo a su esposa, vio su aprobación y salió del apartamento. Cuando llegó a su destino tocó tranquilamente la puerta y espero a que alguien respondiera pronto. Un hombre de cabellos rubio fue quien le abrió y enseguida observó como una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de este, aunque al ver que solo era él, la sonrisa no duró mucho.

-Itachi-dijo Naruto alegre –pasa-

El moreno entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, Naruto por su parte le ofreció algo de tomar, pero al no aceptar Itachi se sentó frente a él esperando todas esas respuestas que ansiaba escuchar desde hace más de diez años.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?-

-Desesperado-

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba -¿Cómo que desesperado?-

-Mi hermano se la pasado acosándote desde hace un mes que volvimos, lamentablemente es un poco cobarde como para hablarte, además de que esta celoso de un hombre, del cual siempre visitas su casa-

-¡Llevan un mes aquí y hasta ahora se de ustedes!-le reclamó Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero mi hermano decía que el mismo te hablaría cuando estuviera listo, pero por lo visto tardará mucho para que pase eso-

-Aun no me has respondido cómo esta-

-Bien, pareciera que es el mismo Sasuke de antes, pero no, ahora es más desconfiado, frívolo y sensible, además de que tiende a deprimirse con facilidad. No fue fácil para él superar todo lo que sucedió, tardó más de tres años en volver en hablar de nuevo, fuimos felices cuando lo hizo, pero siempre estuvo decaído, obviamente le faltaba la presencia de alguien-al decir esto miró a Naruto- pero no podíamos regresar-

-¿Por qué se fueron?-

-Orochimaru, en efecto el violó a Sasuke e incluso estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo, el día que tú me dijiste sobre tus sospechas. Mi padre lo había llevado a cenar a la casa y recibió una llamada falsa, sobre que había tenido yo un accidente, así que el hombre se quedó cuidando a Sasuke como a mi madre que había caído inconsciente por la noticia, por suerte llegamos a tiempo. El problema fue que nos amenazó, dijo que de poner nosotros una denuncia el nos echaría a la policía encima, pensamos que jamás podríamos volver a nuestras antiguas vidas, hasta que su por lo visto su ex esposa que creyó muerta, logró que lo arrestaran-

-Ya veo-

-Sasuke está acabando la universidad, apenas hace dos años regreso, se siente mal por ser el más anciano del salón, después de todo ya tiene 30. Fue transferido a la Universidad de Tokio, sale todos los días a las tres de la tarde, ¿por qué no vas a verlo?-

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a verlos, mucho menos a Sasuke y ahora todo parecía como si esa desaparición de ellos no hubiera pasado.

Tuvo que pedir permiso para que lo dejaran salir temprano, para llegar justamente a las dos a salida de la Universidad. Cuando ya estuvo en el lugar, recordó que no le había preguntado a Itachi si Sasuke tenía el mismo look, que tal y ahora tenía el cabello castaño, comenzó a sufrir pánico.

Varios estudiantes comenzaron a salir, eran demasiados, como se supone que lo encontraría. Miraba en todas direcciones esperando que nadie se le escapará, la gente comenzó a disminuir y ahí, del lado izquierdo lo vio, ahí estaba vestido de jeans y con un saco sastre. Se apresuró a hacerse camino entre la gente hasta que llegó hasta él.

-Sasuke-dijo cuando lo tuvo casi enfrente.

Sasuke se paralizó, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esa voz tan cerca de él, su mirada estaba posada en el suelo, así que poco a poco fue subiéndola, hasta que encontró a un rubio, de cabello desalineado, ojos azules y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto no pudo más y lo abrazó, tenía que asegurarse que la imagen que estaba viendo era real, así que lo apretó aún más fuerte y entonces sintió como las manos del moreno lo rozaban sin aún decir alguna palabra.

-Te extrañe-le dijo Naruto y se separó de él.

Miró al suelo, cuando Naruto lo soltó, no quería que viera lo vidrioso de sus ojos, así que tragó salivo y volteó a verlo.

-Hola-fue lo que dijo sin expresión alguna.

Cualquier persona, hubiera tomado a Sasuke como un desalmado por la manera en que le había respondido, pero Naruto solo volvió a abrazarlo de nuevo, así era Sasuke, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos –Hola-de nuevo se separó de él –te traje esto-sacó algo de su mochila y se lo dio a Sasuke.

-¿Cátsup?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de incredulidad – no me has visto en 10 años y me traes Cátsup-

-Odias el chocolate y amas el tomate, no sabía que comprarte, fue la mejor elección que se me ocurrió- se excusó Naruto.

Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto se acercó aún más a él y lo tomó por la nuca, sus labios se acercaban a los de Sasuke, pero cuando estaban a un movimiento más de juntarse, Naruto se detuvo, aún no sabía si Sasuke estaba listo para esas cosas.

-Hazlo-le susurró Sasuke y Naruto acabo por juntar sus labios. El beso no fue largo, pero si tierno, como si apenas estuvieran saliendo.

-Debemos hablar-le dijo Naruto, vamos a un café.

-Prefiero ir a tu casa-

-Esto sigue siendo un desastre-se quejó Sasuke al ver los traste acumulados en el fregadero y al entrar al cuarto de Naruto y ver la ropa tirada en el piso.

-Sabes que es mi forma de ser-

-Lo sé, solo yo era el que ponía en orden este lugar- el lugar se quedó en silencio después de ese comentario – sobre la razón por la que nos fuimos…-

-Descuida, Itachi ya me dijo-se apresuró a decirlo Naruto – Y también me dijo que estabas celoso y desesperado por no atreverte a hablarme, y acosándome-se burló Naruto.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama de Naruto y observó el lugar por completo – desde que te vi, supe que mi hermano debió de haber ido a decirte todo. La verdad era que quería verte antes de que te llegará el citatorio, no quería que nos volviéramos encontrar en un corte y reviviendo esas cosas que me pasaron-

-¿Entonces lo denunciaras?-

-Por lo que te dijo mi hermano debiste de haber comprendido porque no lo hice antes-

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a recoger la habitación, Naruto le dijo que no era necesario, pero este lo ignoró y acabo recogiendo todo el partamente, antes no hizo la cena, porque Naruto se le adelantó y pidió la comida.

-Quédate a dormir-le propuso Naruto mientras acaban de cenar.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, Sasuke miró hacía la ventana, dándole la espalda a Naruto, mientras este lo rodeo de la cintura y pego su pecho contra él lo más que pudo, y así fue como durmieron hasta el día siguiente, en que ambos se tuvieron que despedir, uno para ir a trabajar y otro para ir a la escuela.

Como le había dicho Sasuke, no tardó en llegarle un citatorio para que fuera a declarar. A las pocas semanas se llevo a cabo un juicio.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-le preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke se hacía en nudo de la corbata.

-Sí-le contestó Sasuke un poco casando, ya estaba harto de que tanto sus padres, su hermano y ahora Naruto le preguntaran sobre su estado.

Sasuke prácticamente se había mudado con Naruto desde hace dos semanas, solamente dormía en el apartamento con Itachi, lo sábados que era cuando sus padres iban a visitarlos. Sin embargo ni él ni Naruto habían sostenido relaciones sexuales por el momento, Sasuke solo se limitaba a meterse a las cobijas y dormirse, sin mencionar que se quejaba todas las mañana de que Naruto dejará la ropa sucia en el suelo.

Llegaron al juzgado, Naruto pudo ver a los padres de Sasuke de a lo lejos, por alguna extraño razón había pensado que Fugaku le daría un golpe en cuento lo viera, pero tan solo lo saludó con una reverencia y entro a donde sería el juicio.

Naruto no pudo acompañar a Sasuke como hubiera querido, pues solo su abogado se sentó con él, mientras Naruto al ser un testigo le toco en otra área, aunque si miraba en diagonal, podría ver a Sasuke. Cuando Orochimaru entro, esposado y llevado por dos judiciales, pudo ver como la espalda de Sasuke se había tensado, por más que se hiciera el fuerte, ese hombre lo había marcado de por vida.

Sasuke fue llamado al estrado y relató lo que había sufrido, Naruto siempre había sabido solo la mitad de la historia, pero ahora de solo escucharla completa, sintió unas ganas de abalanzarse sobre Orochimaru y romperle la cara y no fue el único, Fugaku, incluso se puso de pie pero Itachi lo detuvo. La voz de Sasuke se quebró en algunas partes y su mirada se posaba en el suelo. Naruto paso, pero lo que tenía que decir era lo mismo que ya había chico Sasuke, así que realmente no fue nada nuevo, solo para corroborar.

De no ser declarado culpable, sería claro que el juez habría sido comprado, pero no sucedió, Orochimaru se le declaró culpable y se aumento su sentencia a la que ya tenía, es decir ya llevaba tres cadenas perpetuas.

Volvieron al apartamento, Sasuke se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos, Naruto le quitó los zapatos y el saco y se fue a mirar la televisión. En los días después de eso Naruto notó que Sasuke parecía como alguien que se había quitado un peso de encima, y no era para menos, lo único que llegó a causar una alteración en él, fue cuando se ex novia apareció en la puerta del apartamento. Naruto le pidió que se fuera, que Sasuke ya no tuviera nada que ver con ella o su familia, pero fue Sasuke quien la dejó entrar, Naruto se enojo, pero los dejo hablar a solas sin mirar de vez en cuando lo que sucedía.

-Siento lo que te hizo mi padre-le dijo la chica apenada – yo estuve muy molesta cuando me dejaste, pero jamás desee que te hiciera algo como eso, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-Lo sé-le dijo Sasuke seriamente – tu padre confesó todo, no te guardo resentimiento-

-Sí que lo haces, lo puedo ver en la manera en que miras, se que te has de decir que de nunca tener que conocerme, eso no hubiera pasado y no puedo culparte, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo-

Sasuke no le respondió, era cierto lo que decía Karin, muchas veces maldijo el momento en que su padre lo obligo a verla, de hecho aún no tenía una buena relación con Fugaku debido a eso, en cierta manera lo culpaba de lo que le había pasado.

Su madre como Itachi, le dijeron que no le tuviera rencor, que al final uno de los que más había sufrido había sido él, pero Sasuke simplemente no podía, cada vez que lo veía, miraba a aquel hombre que lo había obligado a salir con esa chica, que lo había metido en todo ese asunto, y que por culpa de sus malas decisiones, su familia había perdido todo, definitivamente no podía perdonarlo, sabiendo aún que él no tenía la culpa directamente, al igual que Karin a quien no podía evitar mirar con odio.

Había llegado rendido del trabajo, así que solo se acostó en la cama con Sasuke y se quedó dormido. Fue hasta las seis de la mañana que unas caricias lo despertaron, más bien unos besos. Sasuke había desabrochado su camisa, su cansancio había sido tanto que ni un pijama se había puesto. Se encontraba encima de él, besando su pecho y mordiendo sus pezones, cuando hubo despertado, tomo el rostro de Sasuke en sus manos y se acercó para besarlo.

Se enderezó un poco y Naruto hizo lo mismo, además de que comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras le baja su bóxer poco a poco apretujando sus glúteos a la vez. No le sorprendía a Naruto le gustaba dejarlo desnudo lo más rápido que pudiera. Naruto lo volteó para que quedara boca abajo recostado en la cama, le quitó el bóxer y la ropa que traía encima y comenzó a rozar los miembros de ambos, mientras ellos continuaban besándose.

Sasuke hubiera querido hacerlo desde antes, pero no podía negar que le daba miedo echarlo a perder con sus recuerdos, sin embargo, ese día en cuanto despertó no pudo más, sin mencionar que había extrañado demasiado las caricias de Naruto, en todo su cuerpo.

Sintió cuando los labios de Naruto tocaron su miembro y después como su lengua lo rodeaba, los gemidos no pudieron evitar salir de su boca mientras Naruto seguía lamiéndolo, hasta lograr que se corriera.

Los dedos de Naruto se dirigieron a su entrada y lo rodeo con ellos, para después introducir de uno en uno poco a poco. Cuando de nuevo se acercó a él, Sasuke sintió como se iba introduciendo en él poco a poco y entonces una imagen de Orochimaru sobre él volvió, tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe para ver que realmente Naruto le estaba haciendo el amor, y lo que había visto no estaba pasando.

Abrió un poco las puertas y las flexionó, Naruto pudo entrar mejor en él de esta forma, las estocadas al inicio eran lentas, pero no se quejó, quería que ese momento durara lo más que se pudiera, así que permitió que Naruto siguiera con ese ritmo, obviamente no duraría por mucho, cuando las estocadas fueron más rápidas, los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación hasta que se corrieron, pero eso no les bastó a ambos. Sasuke se colocó encima de Naruto y este lo siguió penetrando hasta que llegaron al clímax y Sasuke cayera rendido sobré él.

Así durmieron otras seis horas, al despertar y ver que ya se les había hecho tarde para sus obligaciones, decidieron darse un baño, con que siguieron sus muestras de cariño, hasta que cayó la noche.


End file.
